The Manslayers
by reishikori
Summary: A story about two manslayers who met during the revloution. One being Kenshin, but who is the girl manslayer called Disaster? Will they find love or become enemies? Read to find out.
1. Meet Kaoru

Chapter 1: Meet Kaoru

Disclaimer: Changes in characters but I still do not own

Kaoru is a seventeen year old girl who had light purple eys and red/black highlighted hair. She has two personalities, a nice side and a very dangerous side. She would become known as the only female manslayer in existance...

Kaoru didn't always have the dangerous personality. I will explain the events leading up to it, but first, don't judge her as being evil no matter where her story leads because for all you know, she could become enraged and come after you. If you happen to see her after this story, always remember to stay on her good side or it just may be your judgement day. Kaoru isn't a bad person so don't treat her as one and you'll be okay. Let me begin with her story because she asked me, Kenshin Himura, to write this with her own words...

"Daddy, can you teach me how to weild a sword and how to use it please?" a five year old named Kaoru asked. "Let me think about it during breakfast," he father Tsuma replied. Kaoru nodded, ate quickly and waited patiently for her father to finish eating. He was done about twenty minutes later. Kaoru's mother, Kana cleared the dishes and washed them so that her husband and daughter could talk.

"Are you sure that you want to learn how to fight using a sword?" Tsuma asked in all seriousness. "Yes daddy," Kaoru replied. "Very well, I will teach you but there are a few rules that you need to remember," he said. "What are they daddy?" she asked. "First of all, no more of this 'daddy' stuff. It is either father or sir, no 'mommy' either, she is mother or ma'am," Tsuma explained. Kaoru nodded eagerly. "Secondly, you have to show self discipline," he said. Again, Kaoru nodded eagerly. "Finally, never show how excited or scared you are, it is very bad. A word of advice, don't ever let your emotions carry you away except for anger. If your angry, it makes you stronger," Tsuma said. Kaoru nodded once with an emotionless mask. "Your going to be a good swordswoman, I can tell," her father said. "Thank you father," Kaoru replied.

"Father, I've been training all morning, after breakfast can we spar?" a seven year old Kaoru asked. Tsuma nodded in agreement. Kaoru tilted her head slightly to show that she got his answer. She could tell that her father was proud of her. She was happy that he was. "What have you done to her Tsuma?" Kana asked. "I'm teaching her the way of real swordsmanship and how they should act and how disciplined they are, she caught on quickly," Tsuma replied. "You made her into an emotionless robot," Kana said. "I have emotions, I just don't show them," Kaoru replied for her father. Kana nodded.

Breakfast was over, Kaoru and her father walked to the dojo and Kaoru drew the sword that her father had made for her. It was a reverse blade sword. She had mastered it and so many attacks, plus hand to hand combat if she lost it and both combined. The spar had ended and Tsuma was severely wounded while Kaoru was panting slightly with few minor wounds. "How and when did you get stronger than me?" Tsuma asked in amusement. Kaoru chuckled and said, "There's an up side to training for four hours before sunrise all the way up until breakfast." "That explains alot of things," her father replied with a chuckle. "Your very dedicated Kaoru." She smiled and nodded.

"Father, I don't think you can teach me anything more," a nine year old Kaoru said. "I don't think I can either because your already strong enough to be a samurai. I will train with you in spars so that you don't get rusty," Tsuma replied. So that was how it went, Kaoru trained with her father during the days and spent time with her mother from late afternoon until she had to go to bed.

Kaoru was spending time with her mother when her father walked in all bloody. She got the medical supplies from the bathroom and she cleaned the stitched her father's wounds. "So my little samurai isn't just that, but a healer as well?" Tsuma asked in shock. Kaoru nodded and said, "Finished." "What happened father?" she asked. "Just some rogue ninja came after me because he wanted to see some blood," he replied. Kaoru nodded in understanding.

Kaoru had just turned seventeen. She was in the dojo training and her mother was out shopping. She went outside to see what the commotion was and she saw a samurai kill her father. He had short brown hair. Kaoru yelled for the man to stop but it was too late. The man walked over to her and Kaoru drew her sword. "How cute," the man said as he tried to push her sword aside, but he failed. "Your serious aren't you?" the man asked. Kaoru nodded. "Let's see what you've got." Her eyes flashed yellow and she attacked the man with lightning speed but the man blocked her attack, though it was only barely.

Kaoru attacked again as her mother came home and killed the man who killed her father. Her mother dropped a letter and the bag she was carrying and asked Kaoru what happened. Kaoru's eyes went back to purple and she explained everything. Her mother said, "I'm proud of you, by the way Kaoru, you were called in to fight in the war. It will happen in a few weeks so be prepared," Kana said and went into the house after picking up everything she dropped and Kaoru followed.

A/N: End of chapter. Read and review if you want more ;) I need atleast 5 reviews to continue


	2. Chapter 2

Good news guys, I'm back and will be working on updating this story. 


End file.
